Men in Black 3
Men in Black 3 (alternatively Men in Black III, and stylized as MIB³'')'' is a 2012 American science fiction action comedy film directed by Barry Sonnenfeld and starring Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones and Josh Brolin. It is the third installment in the Men in Black film series based on the comic book series The Men in Black by Lowell Cunningham. It was released fifteen years after the original Men in Black (1997) and ten years after the first sequel, Men in Black II (2002).4 Sonnenfeld and Steven Spielberg returned as director and executive producer, respectively. In the film, Boris the Animal, an old enemy of Agent K, escapes from prison and goes back in time to kill the younger K in order to allow his species, a ruthless alien race known as Boglodites, to attack Earth. This forces Agent J to go back in time and team up with K's younger self on a mission to save his partner and the world. Plot n 2012, an alien criminal named Boris the Animal, a Boglodite, escapes from a maximum-security prison on the Moon and arrives on Earth, bent on taking revenge on Agent K, who shot off his left arm and captured him in 1969. He confronts K, who is with his partner Agent J, telling him he is "already dead". J then returns to MiB Headquarters to peruse MiB's files and discovers that K was responsible not only for capturing Boris, but for deploying the "ArcNet", a shield that prevented the Boglodites from conquering Earth and caused their extinction. Boris travels back in time to kill the young Agent K. With history altered so that K is long-dead, J finds that only his memory has been unaffected, and no one from the Agency understands his obsession with K until Agent O, the new Chief, deduces that there has been a fracture in the space-time continuum. With K out of the picture, the ArcNet was never deployed, and there is nothing to protect the present-day Earth from the Boglodite invasion, so J must travel back in time to stop Boris and save K. Back in 1969, J goes to Coney Island, knowing from the Agency's records that in 1969, Boris will commit a murder there. He finds Boris, but is arrested by 1969 K, who takes him to MiB Headquarters and prepares to neuralyze him, but decides at the last minute to investigate J's claims that he has traveled from the future to protect him. K and J follow clues, leading them to a bowling alley, and then to The Factory, where they come across an alien named Griffin, who is in possession of the ArcNet. Griffin, who can see all possible future timelines and outcomes, senses Boris is coming and flees, promising to give them the ArcNet the next time they meet. Boris later captures Griffin. J and K pursue and rescue Griffin, acquiring the ArcNet. 1969 Boris escapes and 2012 Boris arrives, and they team up. Upon learning that they must go to Cape Canaveral, Florida and attach the ArcNet to the Apollo 11 rocket so it can be deployed in space, J reveals the real purpose of his mission to K, who initially takes the news badly. J, K, and Griffin fly there using jetpacks, but are stopped by the military. Griffin shows a skeptical colonel the future, convincing him of the importance of their mission, and the officer assists them in reaching the launch site. As the agents climb up the rocket's launch tower, they are attacked by both 1969 Boris and 2012 Boris. Using his time-travel device, J evades an attack by 2012 Boris and knocks him off one of the launch tower bridges. K shoots off 1969 Boris's left arm, knocking him off the tower as well. The ArcNet is attached and deploys successfully when the rocket launches, with 2012 Boris being incinerated by the rocket's exhaust, killing him. 1969 Boris attacks K on a beach, but the colonel saves K by sacrificing himself. K kills Boris instead of arresting him as he originally did. The colonel's young son arrives and inquires about his father, but rather than tell him the truth, K neuralyzes him and tells him only that his father is a hero. Observing from afar, J realizes that the young boy is himself, the colonel was his father, that K has been watching over him all his life, and that he was there when the timeline changed, thus explaining why he was the only one who remembered K in the alternate 2012. With his mission complete, J returns to 2012, where he reconciles with K. Griffin observes this, and says it is his new favorite moment in human history. Cast * Will Smith as James Darrell Edwards III/Agent Jay ** Cayen Martin as Young James Darrell Edwards III * Tommy Lee Jones as Kevin Brown/Agent Kay ** Josh Brolin as younger Agent Kay * Emma Thompson as Agent Oh ** Alice Eve as young Agent Oh * Jemaine Clement as Boris ** Robert Farrior as Shadow Boris * Michael Stuhlbarg as Griffin * Nicole Sherzinger as Lily Poison * Keone Young as Mr. Wu * Bill Hader as Andy Warhol * Yuri Lowenthal as Knuckles * Michael Chernus as Jeffrey Price * Lady Gaga as an Alien * Justin Bieber as an Alien * David Cross as Newton * Lanny Flaherty as Obadiah Price * Mike Colter as Colonel James Darrell Edwards Jr. * Will Arnett as Agent AA * David Rasche as Agent X * Jared Johnston as Neil Armstrong * Ken Arnold as Buzz Aldrin * Jonathan Drew as Michael Collins Spin-Off Men in Black 3 was followed by a spin-off: Men in Black: International is scheduled for 2019. Gallery Trivia Category:Men in Black Films Category:Marvel Category:2012